(a) Field
This invention relates to methods of manufacturing a photoalignment layer and a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to methods of manufacturing a photoalignment layer and a liquid crystal display where the photoalignment layer has excellent reworkability properties.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In order for a liquid crystal element to facilitate the production of an image, a liquid crystal is switched by an external electric field between transparent conductive glasses. The liquid crystal should be aligned in a certain direction on an interface between the liquid crystal and a transparent conductive glass electrode. A uniform degree of liquid crystal alignment is a useful factor in determining the image quality of a liquid crystal display.
As a conventional method of aligning a liquid crystal in the prior art, there is a rubbing method including applying a polymer film such as polyimide on a substrate such as glass, and rubbing the applied surface in a certain direction with a fiber such as nylon or polyester. However, the rubbing method may generate fine dust or static electricity when fiber and a polymer film are rubbed together, and these may cause a significant problem when manufacturing a liquid crystal panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.